


A Deal with the Devil - Fancomic

by Apollyon (DarklingFyre)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Dark Tony Stark, Dark!Tony, Fanart, God!Tony, Inspired by Fanfiction, SHIELD will fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingFyre/pseuds/Apollyon
Summary: Fanart comic of Avengers: A Deal with the Devil by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	A Deal with the Devil - Fancomic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Avengers: A Deal with the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163358) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



> This is one of my favorite scenes from one of my favorite fanfics, so I decided to draw it.  
> Scene takes place in chapter 75.  
> Hope you like it!

Avengers: A Deal with the Devil Fancomic

"

Romanov's eyes widened; she clearly hadn't expected _that_ much honesty, and Tony's grin widened.

'What's wrong, Romanov?' he asked, tone taunting. 'You look _scared_.'

'I'm not afraid of you,' she retorted.

'You should be,' he whispered. 'JARVIS.'

There was a hiss, the lights flickered, and then the door to Tony's cell slid open.

He was _calm._

"


End file.
